Noise which is emitted by a wind turbine may be a critical parameter, in particular if the wind turbine is erected on-shore and in the proximity of a residential area. A significant share of the noise which is emitted by the wind turbine comes from the wind turbine rotor blades. More specifically, a significant share of the noise comes from the trailing edge section of the wind turbine rotor blades.
Thus, considerable effort has been undertaken for reducing the noise which is generated at the trailing edge section of the wind turbine rotor blade. One way to achieve a noise reduction are serrated panels which are attached to the trailing edge section of the wind turbine rotor blade. This idea or concept has been disclosed e. g. in the European patent application EP 2 309 119 A1.
However, further noise reduction would be beneficial. Thus, there exists the desire to provide means to reduce noise which is generated by a wind flow that is flowing across the wind turbine rotor blade of a wind turbine. More specifically, the means should be compatible with existing noise reduction means such as serrated panels.